


Displaced and Reconstructed

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Displaced Timelines [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Humans are dumb, Marie x Agent 4 is more mentor/student, Marina and Pearl smother Autumn with love and affection like the moms they are, Midna is a strange person, Nach is annoyed by shenanigans caused by Callie and Autumn, Nachvlutch is combining Nach (Night) and vlutch (flight), Oh look Splatfest coming next month, but also romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: Or in which an ordinary human with a love for video games gets sucked into her favorite game and becomes something new. Now she must discover what brought her there, while also learning of alternate timelines, cephalopod shenanigans, and finding a way home. That is if she can get home. Join this character on an adventure of a lifetime, one that almost seems like a dream.





	1. Displaced and Reconstructed

Pale fingers clicked and clacked on buttons as a figure dressed in a simple black sweater and white shorts walked down the street, a Nintendo Switch in hand. The feminine hands shifted dark black hair out of the way, revealing ordinary dark brown eyes, the pupils focused on the game than her surroundings. Dark eyebrows furrowed as she focused a bit too intensely on the game she was playing, and accidentally bumped into an older man wearing a suit. She reacted appropriately and looked up and apologized, scooting from his swiftly before he could rebut at her.

The girl looked up and noticed her apartment house complex was near and sped up her walk to a sprint and skirted around other pedestrians as she stormed up the stairs, taking out a key from her pocket and entering the complex after unlocking the door with said keys. She made her way to the nearest door, Apartment 2, and entered. The girl closed the door behind her and made way inside, avoiding the black furred dog that barked at her. "Down, Ben!" she huffed at the dog as he tried to jump on her. The dark-furred dog huffed at her and returned to the living room. 

The girl followed, noticing her mother, a pale-skinned woman with dark hair and eyes, like her, and wore a simple t-shirt and long pants. She sat on the couch and looked over at her, smiling. "Welcome home, Nachtvlutch." she greeted her daughter, opening her arms for a hug with a smile. Nauchtvlutch smiled and sighed, putting her console in her pocket and moved over to hug the elder woman, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek and moving back. 

"How was class? Did you do all your work?" her Mother asked, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. Nacht blushed a bit but grinned, "I did all my work, mom, don't worry." she brushed her mother off, soothing her worry. 

Her mother huffed, then nodded her head at her room. "Good. I'll have dinner made briefly. Steak, mashed potatoes, and some corn." she waved her daughter off and petted Ben between his ears. Nacht nodded and moved to her room, which she shared with her mother, and took the console out.

The game she was playing was called Splatoon 2. She had completed the main storyline, the expansion, and had managed to get pretty high in the ranks of competitive. On occasion, she would return to the outpost with her character to talk with the Squid Sisters, a pair of cephalopods that had evolved to take a more human-based form. They weren't actually sisters but were cousins. Nacht loved both of them but preferred the dark-tentacle colored inkling over the greyish white inkling. Said dark-tentacled color Inkling was known as Callie, while the other was known as Marie. Nacht had played the first game and had already known of them beforehand, but it was a shock to see them in the second game.

Nacht made her Inkling character move to where Marie was standing, however for some odd reason the elder inkling didn't move to retreat into the grate. Nacht furrowed her brows and went up close, discovering she could talk with her! "What's going on Marie..." she mumbled to herself.

Pressing the appropriate button opened up a dialogue, "Greetings Agent 4. We got a strange signal from a nearby cave in the Valley." Marie spoke to the Inkling, which caused Nacht to frown. There wasn't a new update at all, so this was... strange. Nacht pressed down again, "You'll be heading out with me and Agent 1 to the location. Suit up when we get to the outpost and we'll head out." Marie blabbered on and retreated. 

As soon as Marie sunk into the grate, a text appeared on the lower screen. It showed the icon for the Inkling Character, "That's strange... better see what's up. I have a feeling this will be a long day..." the character sighed, which was the first time Nacht was able to hear anything from the character. Nacht frowned and closed the window and stared at the console.

Nacht had heard of creepypasta such as this where a console or game got corrupted and ended up either hurting a person or worse. But admittingly, she was curious. What if this wasn't as bad as she thought? Nacht moved the character to the grate and pressed down on the button, entering the grate. 

Instead of shifting to black and loading the Outpost, the screen flashed white and glowed brighter and seemed to reach out for Nacht, who tried to scramble back as she dropped the console, screaming out, "Mom!" before she was sucked into the console, leaving only her clothes on the ground, her switch console turned off and laying in the spot she stood.

Her mother entered the room, "Nachtvlutch!?" she hollered, looking around but only spotted the console. She fell to her knees, "No... not again..." she whimpered.

\--

Nacht screamed as she fell down in this white abyss she found herself in, pain entering her body and seeming to envelop her. She watched her hands snapped and broke, skin peeling away as bone elongated and skin regrew on it, darkening to a dark black color that was textured like scales, the textured skin growing up to her shoulders as thick but thin skin connected the main fingers together, like bat wings, while her thumb became a webless dew claw, long enough to be used as a thumb.

Nacht felt her spine grow, the tail bone extending from her behind and become lizardlike as scaled black skin and muscle surrounded it, thin bone spreading from the tip to create a strange fin like contraption she could only guess was for flight-balance, reminding her of a Nightfury from HTTYD as a fin grew at the start of her tail. The wing's webbing ended just below said webbing, and if she looked closely she was reminded of a Nightfury's body as she looked at her new wings. Her chest was flattened as the muscles for her wings increased, and speckled scales grew along her legs, the nails of her feet turning into claws.

The last of her pain would start on her face as horns pierced through her thick black hair, two curved horns with a little horn edged just below it grew and stopped before it could grow too long, her ears stretched out painfully and thinned out to become webbed fins. She opened her mouth as her teeth dissolved, sharp fangs piercing through the gum lining. Finally, her eyes widened as sharp pain flooded through them as her dark eyes became a bright neon blue with a black slit for pupils. 

With her pain over, she tried to spread her new arm wings to slow her fall, to no avail as she felt a tight fabric cover her whole body, the leather-yet-rubber like clothing covering her body like a catsuit but ended at her knees. She decided she couldn't stay awake anymore and fainted just as color entered her vision, and a sharp pain as she landed on a hard surface, unknown to the strangers who were nearby.

\--

Agent 4 sighed as she walked through the dark cavern, following the taller figures of her mentors through the dark recesses of the earth. The air was old, but drips of water from whatever water source above them threatened their every step. Thankfully, they had all thought to wear water-proof clothing (and hats) to protect them from the dangerous liquid. Agent 4 looked around, noticing some white material engrained in the wall which grew in number before the cavern turned into a white hallway, dusty and dark from disuse.

Agent 2, Marie, took out a flashlight from a pocket in her jacket and turned it on, "Take out your flashlights and make sure to watch each other's backs." she told the other two. Agent 1, Callie, nodded and took out her own as Agent 4 calmly copied her mentors' orders.

The three agents continued deeper into the hallway, shining a light on the formerly bright hallways until they got into a larger space, computers, and machinery covering the walls. Near the computers were various skeletons strewn about, sitting on the chairs or floors, even laying in the middle of the room. However, the large machine that glowed a bright green, shining light on a very much alive creature caused them to pause.

"Squit... that's not an Inkling or Octoling, Agent 2..." Callie whispered, shining her light on the being. It was vaguely humanoid- or like her. However, the sameness ended with the wings, tail, clawed feet, horns, and finned ears. There was also weird spines lined down the creatures back, shaped like a leaf almost- the ones made to make maple syrup. 

Marie nodded in agreement and slowly crept forward, stepping over a laid out skeleton of a dead human and crouching over the creature, studying the strange being. Looking around, she spotted boot marks on the dusty floor, and it led to an ink puddle which was drying up. It was a weird ink, shining green and white when she shined her light on it. Somebody was here, activated the machine, and left. But who? 

"We need to take this thing up ground. Agent 1, grab the upper body. I'll grab the lower body. Agent 4, you'll lead us out. Do you remember the way?" she asked, although she didn't have to ask about remembering. Her student was capable of long-term memory and was able to remember things on the fly. 

Agent 4 nodded silently as Callie moved to lift up the creatures upper body, the creature groaning a bit and showing off the sharp teeth, much like a beast or a human. Marie moved to grab the lower body and slowly they made a way out of the room to head outside with Agent 4 leading the way with her flashlight. 

Unknown to them, bright green eyes with a teal pupil watched from above in a grate, a chuckle lowly entering the air before the figure disappeared.


	2. Escape of a Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8 along with their unofficial 'agents' of the crew (plus the Captain Cuttlefish) discuss what they should do to their new friend, unknown to the fact she heard everything.

Nacht dreamed. She never usually dreamed, but when she did it felt like a vivid nightmare. Nacht dreamed through her own eyes that she woke up in some... post-apocalyptic universe where squids and octopuses became more like her- human. She couldn't help but whimper a bit, and then woke up with a gasp, lifting herself with a jolt on the bed she found herself on, nearly throwing herself off of it.

Nacht blinked, breathing heavily before calming down, lifting her hands to rub at her eyes, only to feel the scaled skin of the back of her dew claw rub against her eye, causing her to pull it away and look at her new arms in shock. She was tempted to scream, but looking around she didn't recognize the room she was in, so she bit down on the scream.

Looking back down to her new... arms? Wings? She extended them to their full length. The fingers, if she stood up, she estimated would be around her size, her size being five foot three. The webbing and scales were dark in color, almost nearly black color, and ended at her hip and an experimental try at extending her wing further only led to an irritated tug to the hip.

She looked behind her, as well as she could, due to feeling an extra muscle and found out that she had a black scaled tail. Sitting just under her hip was a fin. She squinted her eyes and mentally experimented with her brain, noticing that the fin slowly extended like it was its own wing, before losing concentration. She huffed and moved to lift herself off the bed, scooting to the edge and hopping off of it.

While her tail continued to lay itself on the white-sheeted bed, colored yellow with old age and time, Nacht looked around her new room. The walls were wooden, with assortments of nicknacks and pictures of some old man and two jelly looking squids. She huffed and shook her head, turning to the door. She carefully walked towards it, lifting her arm-wings up so they wouldn't drag while looking back to make sure her tail wasn't bumping into anything.

Nacht looked at the doorknob, which wasn't a hook-like knob but a round one and she looked down at her wings and sighed. While her thumbs may be able to wrap around it, she'd doubt that her wings would let her do it... unless...

Nacht looked down at her clawed feet and leaned back, her tail supporting her as she lifted her foot up to the doorknob, spreading her wings a bit to balance as she grabbed onto the doorknob and... there we go! The door slid open outwards, leading to a living room. Surprisingly, nobody was there. Nacht landed on her feet carefully and lifted her wings up and slowly walked out of the room, looking around with wide eyes and carefully closed the door as silently as she could.

The living room was just as old as the room she was in and connected to it was a kitchen. Finding a disinterest in the rooms, she turned to the last door and the window near it. Slowly, she slid towards the window and crouched, peering out of the slight opening in the shades that covered the windows. Peering through, she spotted the familiar backs of several important (and main) characters of Splatoon. Her eyes widen.

Was the inserted into this world? She questioned that and studied the Inklings and Octolings, ducking down a bit to make herself more unseen. Pearl, Marina, Callie, Marie, Captain Cuttlefish, Sheldon... Agents 3,4 and 8... She just had to land here, hadn't she? She looked back into the room, noticing a back door. Glancing at the window, she carefully stepped back from the window and turned, walking carefully towards the door.

Nacht opened the door with her foot as she did with the room she was kept in. She absentmindedly wondered if they forgot to lock it, who would've forgotten to do so as she opened the door, slowly exiting the door and then shutting it carefully. Stepping back a bit, she stepped over to the side of the house and listened in.

\--

Agent 4 glances between the other Agents, more specifically the official agents and not the nonofficial agents such as Marina, Pearl, and Sheldon. They were discussing their findings on the site, the human laboratory, and the mysterious humanoid creature that had a resemblance to mythical legends the human books foretold.

"The creature you found at the laboratory has the DNA of Humans, however, it should be noted that it only a half of the DNA. There are two separate strands of DNA connected to the Human DNA. Both seem to be 'alpha' predators." Sheldon informed, showing the results to the blood sample taken from the creature that they found.

Marina leaned down to study the results and frowned, "Neither of those exists, but you found the names of the DNA from the Laboratory?" she asked, taking the papers in hand. 

Sheldon nodded, "Titanus Gojira and Titanus Nightfury. Supposedly, they were Kaiju from the ancient world of humans but were kept a secret from humanity as a whole. Surprisingly, they were able to make movies from these species."

Marie frowned, "So they used their own human for DNA testing to create a... Titanus Gojira Nightfury Sapien?" she assumed.

Agent Four huffed. The name sounded stupid, and the... creature that they found was in no way a titan of any size. The creature- female from the slick and sleek form, was about five foot three head to toe, with a tail length of a yard and a half. Four couldn't help but feel bad for the female creature- a human if anything. 

Callie spoke up, sounding unsure of herself, "I think we should keep it here, close to us. It... sounds like this human was forced through this, and I can't help but think that... that she's like Eight, only... worse." she frowned, holding her thumb to her mouth and biting on it, the soft flesh easily giving for the sharp beak and bleeding a light pink-purple. Marie gently removed it and held the wounded finger with a tissue she got from her pocket, frowning.

Agent 3 frowned, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I think I agree with Callie there. Agent 8 was forced into the... shit down there. And from the logs in the computer, before it shut off for good, it seems that they forced the mutation on the human. Hell, they even said they kidnapped them." she growled, showing off her beak.

Pearl glanced at Agent 8, who seemed unhappy. "What's wrong Eight?" she mumbled, tugging at the Octolings finger gently, keeping the conversation to herself. The Agent looked at her with sad ocean-blue eyes. The Agent was mute but made some signs. Pearl hummed, patting at the girl's hand. "It's fine. The girl won't have to be torture anymore if Gramps decides to keep her here." she comforted.

Agent 8 smiled a bit and looked at Captain Cuttlefish, who seemed to be thinking before nodding to himself, slamming the cane on the ground. "I've come to an agreement. This poor creature has suffered long enough. The being will be kept here at the outpost with myself, being taught by the Agents about modern society and language, as well as preparing it for the world."

The agents (and unofficial agents) paused, and then they all either nodded in agreement, shouted in joy, or smiled. All unaware of the person they were talking about sneaking away. Well, all except our favorite villain, DJ Octavio, but he didn't speak up. Why should he? It'd be hilarious when they find out the stranger woke up and ran away.

\--

Nacht breathed out a sigh of relief as she managed to go undetected by the characters, allowing herself to take heavier steps along the metal floor, the clinking of her claws against shiny metal sounding out, with only the last of the inhabitants of the valley able to hear her. She noticed a ledge that would let her jump down to the ground along the valley. 

Looking back, she ran and jumped off the ledge, a long fall that could kill a normal human, but as she opened her winged arms and mentally opened her tail fins, she would glide down to safety on the ground, landing feet first before, like instinct, crouching over to slam her dew claws into the ground and walking forward a bit on all fours before lifting herself up.

Looking back at where she came, she frowned. This was probably a bad idea, running from the group when she knew they were going to help her but... looking forward, she scowled. She wanted to find whoever placed her in this world and made her like this... and would either end their life or prison them for the rest of their life. 

Glancing back as she heard shouts of disbelief, shock, and sadness, she turned forward and ran off, leaving the area as fast as she could as she tucked her wings into her body to balance herself, tail sticking out straight as she darted through the trees. As much as she would love to stay and talk to her heroes... discovering what brought her here, or who could've brought her here, would be the best situation to do for now.

Besides, they'll be able to find her easily if they looked at the footmarks she left as she ran, she thought, breaking a brittle stick on the ground, the leaves rustling as she whistled past, her protected scaled feet undeterred by sharp stones and objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Starting Notes for Experiment TITANUS GOJIRA NIGHTFURIOUS HOMO SAPIEN
> 
> We just recently kidnapped a baby from its birth mother. The baby is a female, however, the scientist continues to refer to her as an it. I will do my best to assure this human child that it is a female, however, they talk about how the male-genes from TITANUS GOJIRA and TITANUS NIGHTFURY would possibly make this experiment an infertile shemale. They are calling the child Experiment 0009... I feel like a monster. 
> 
> \- Docter Tagempathos
> 
> END REPORT 1"


	3. Mystery in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacht comes across a disgusting sight and fights off a monster in the woods. What'll happen next?

Nacht came to a stop, sliding briefly due to her speed. She turned around, twisting her head and breathing in through her nose to catch the scent of anything weird or out of nature in the forest. Her tail absentmindedly flickered, briefly hitting the ground before lifting itself up and curving around her waist.

Nacht caught an odd scent, it was weird to describe but... imagine the smell of the seat, but also the smell of fresh blood and a decaying body. Nacht gagged, nearly vomiting in a nearby bush but caught herself. She shifted her body to turn and investigate the odd and disgusting smell.

Nacht came across a clearing, glancing back to make sure she wasn't going to get jumped when she entered the clearing, and slowly made way to the tree, hiding behind it to look out at whatever was causing the weird smell, only to nearly throw up again in horror.

Laying in the middle of the clearing was what she would describe as a massacre. There was at least twenty- no... more. The bodies were of inklings and octolings, however, for some reason they were not... puddles of ink? 

Nacht ducked back against the tree as the sound of flapping wings entered her ear-fins, pressing herself against the bark before turning around to look at the clearing once the... things had landed, only to successfully throw up on the ground this time.

She had no idea how to describe this thing. It was like somebody created a dragon, but fucked up somewhere and caused it to start rotting. Then, to make it worse, the dragonic creature was oozing sickly teal blue liquids from its open holes, causing it to smell like rotten flesh. The dragon's eyes were wide open and white, unable to blink as it tore into the flesh of the dead cephalopods.

She felt rage grow in her stomach as the beast gorged itself on the flesh, its giant belly that glowed like its body only growing in size. Nacht didn't notice the fact that the people that had found her were just behind her as she dashed in, mouth open to let out a screeching roar from her lips.

The beast turned and screeched in surprised as she tackled it head-on, her five foot three to its five foot nine. The beasts head turned to try and snap at her as she clawed her way onto its back and bit down on its wing to tear it off, blocking out the taste of the vile taste of rotten flesh and sea foam.

The beast screeched as the fleshy and pathetic excuse of a wing was torn off, red and teal blood pouring from the open gap on its wings as it started bucking wildly to tear the berserk female off its back, managing to do so and send her flying with a swing of its thick tail.

Nacht gasped, her breath forced from her gut as she slammed into a tree, the hard scales, and spikes on her back managing to protect her from most of the damage, but she winced anyways. That would leave a bruise. She looked up at the beast as it came lunging at her, causing her to squeak in surprise and jump out of the way, 

As the beasts head smashed in the tree, Nacht flapped her wings as she jumped further from it and turned, spreading her wings out to stop herself. The beast turned its head and roared at her, the vile blood spitting out of its mouth and to the grass. Peering behind the beast, she noticed... shit!

The beast took her shock to run at her and open its mouth as if it was going to bite down on her, which it nearly did she flapped her wings on the ground and jumped out of the way, managing to escape by the tip of her tail and then before she landed on the ground, she flapped her wings again, her tail fins opening to let her lift herself into the air.

As she does so, she turns and fans her wings as she landed on a tree branch, hissing at the beast and then jumping onto its back, causing it to start lashing out again to get her off. That was until it stopped to screech in pain as a shot of purple-pink ink hit it in the face, a sizzling sound coming from its wound.

Nacht took this chance to tear off the other wing and jumped off the beast as a barrage of ink bombs hit it, causing the beast to screech and roar out in pain, before landing on the ground with a thud, its body burned and destroyed by the ink that hit it. Nacht landed and folded her wings to her sides, staring at the dead body.

She then turned and met eye to eye with the people who helped her. Agents 3, 4, and 8, along with Marina, Pearl, Marie, and Callie. Oddly, Cuttlefish was not with them, perhaps due to old age. Nacht blinked her eyes and turned to face the dead body.

"Have you guys ever seen this thing before?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer as she peered at it from afar, squinting her eyes at the dead corpse, watching its toxic blood burn the grass below it, the grass collapsing to dust.

"No, we've never seen... whatever this is. This... this is new. Agent Three, can you get a sample from the corpse?" Marie answered, then turned her head to Agent 3 who nodded her head, walking over to the dead corpse and crouching, taking a knife from her pocket and slicing at the dead corpse's body, then retreating.

Callie peered at the corpse, then the other dead corpses, and scooted closer to Marie, wrapping her arms around her cousin's arm. Marie, noticing her discomfort, offered her hand which Callie clenched. Agent 3 placed the flesh she cut off into a plastic bag along with her knife, which was damaged from the toxic blood, the blade rusted and visible breaks were on it.

 

"Perhaps we should head back... and discuss what we just saw," Marina suggested as she and Pearl kept Agent 8 from looking at the bodies. Nacht nodded, agreeing.

\--

"So let me get this straight, you were running off to find whoever placed you in the laboratory in the first place, but came upon this pile of... stuff," Pearl asked for the fifth time, gaining an annoyed groan from Nacht.

"Yes. I will not repeat it again," she growled as she crossed her wings as best she could, scowling at the inkling who raised her arms up to appease to her.

"Sorry. Hard to believe what I just saw. I had to keep from vomiting just from the smell." Pearl grimaced, patting Eight on the shoulder who shivered at the thought of the smell.

Nacht snorted, "I actually vomited. I think I got some of its blood in my mouth too... tastes like rotten fish." she snarled, grimacing as she was forced to taste more of it. 

Marina approached Nacht and hummed, "Show me your teeth?" she asked, raising a cotton swab. Nacht pulled her lips up like she was smiling or snarling, and let Marina rub at the green-red blood that tinted her teeth, and when she pulled back she let it drop.

Marie watched the strange creature, crossing her arms. "Well, since we're all here. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Agent 2, also known as Marie. The squid over there is Agent 1, or Callie. She's my cousin." she nodded her head at the dark-haired inkling.

Callie waved as Marina introduces herself, "I am Marina or DJ Hyperfish. This Inkling is Pearl or MC Princess." she patted the smaller Inkling on the head, causing her to grin. "Nice to meetcha!" Pearl greeted.

"Call me Agent 3. The orange tentacled inkling is Agent 4, and the mute Octoling over there is Agent 8. I also go by Midna, Agent 4 also goes by Echnida, and Agent 8 also goes by Autumn." Agent 3, or Midna, introduced. Agent 4 and Agent 8 waved in unison.

Agent 3 was a tall inkling, about Maries' height, with orange tentacles that ended with a dull cyan-teal color. One of her eyes was a bright purple-red, however the other was a teal color, along with the skin being a tainted green color. Her tentacle was styled like the default in Splatoon 1.

Agent 4 was small, almost Pearl sized, with a robin blue tentacle color that was slightly red at the ends. She had bright red eyes. She had slightly-tanned skin like she had been outside in the sun for a while. Her tentacles were styled into a ponytail like the males, except had a tentacle as if she had bangs.

Last but not least was Agent 8, who was just as tall if not taller then Marina. Agent 8 had pale skin, with pink-red tentacles that were tinted a cyan-teal at the ends. She had bright ocean-blue eyes, with the pupils being slightly oval. The tentacles were just like the canon, which makes Nacht wonder how long Agent 3 and 8 were up above ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Report 02
> 
> Docter Tagempathos here. The experiment so far has been going fine. Experiment 0009 has reacted wonderfully to the new genes and has mutated as a result. She resembles her genefathers and her mother... We got reports of more children being brought in for other experiments. I wonder if anyone will look for them once they're missing. I've heard from the security that the mother of Experiment 0009... died. Hung by a rope is sadness of losing her only child, I suppose. 
> 
> What have we done?
> 
> END REPORT 2."

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT the main timeline. This is timeline three of the five timelines. There will be FIVE stories. Five timelines. Think of this as Avengers. This timeline should be considered as Age of Ultron even though this is the third timeline. Timeline one should be considered as Avengers 1, Timeline two as the second half of Timeline 1, but considered as Civil War, Timeline Four should be considered as Infinity War, and Timeline 5 is the Endgame. 
> 
> Timeline 1: OC appears in Inkpolis before the story events of Splatoon 1.  
> Timeline 2: OC from 1st timeline but now in Splatoon 2  
> Timeline 3: OC appears in Splatoon 2 first, but is not connected to Timeline 1 and 2  
> Timeline 4: OC from Timeline 1/2 and Timeline 3 meet in Splatoon 3 (based off my own thoughts of what might happen)  
> Timeline 5: OC that survives Timeline 4 fights against OC Villian that brought her to Splatoon  
> CONSIDERED: Timeline 6-10  
> Timeline 6: OC from 1/2 never meets OC from Timeline 3, set in Splatoon 3 (Fictional)  
> Timeline 7: OC from 3 never meets OC from Timeline 1/2, set in Splatoon 3 (Fictional)  
> Timeline 8: OC from 1/2 meets OC from Timeline 3, set in Splatoon 3 (Canon)  
> Timeline 9: OC from 1/2 never meets OC from Timeline 3, set in Splatoon 3 (Canon)  
> Timeline 10: OC from 3 never meets OC from Timeline 1/2, set in Splatoon 3 (Canon)
> 
> When Timeline 3 is finished, I will start on Timeline 1. Timeline 4+5 will happen after Timeline 2 is finished.


End file.
